


When Needed

by CoffeeBadger13



Category: Hogan's Heroes, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Medical Procedures, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Time Skips, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBadger13/pseuds/CoffeeBadger13
Summary: Something strange happened at the end of the war. Hogan and his men vanish. A mystery that won't be solved for over 70 years. And what does it have to do with an artifact.





	1. Chapter 1

The war was over.

_Thank the Lord._ Thought General Walter Tillman.

 

_At what cost?_ Thought General Walter Tillman.The info had come in on the radio of the where about on {Hitler’s bunker} from Papa Bear. After that; nothing.Papa Bear aka Colonel Robert E. Hogan and his men were gone.The underground was just as concerned.Tillman lend back in his chair looking over the reports from the few men who had “served” at Stalag 13. The reports stated that after the mysterious disappearance of Papa Bear and his main group of men, the rest of the men in the camp closed up shop and left.The Germans surrendered a few days later.He had hoped that with the end of the war, Hogan would show up.

 

Tillman stood and walked over to the window.Looking toward the airfield, he sighed to himself, “too much to hope for.”

He looked back towards his desk at the open file. A picture was lying on top. A Sergeant Riley had taken the photo when the first mission as a team was completed.Five men. Three Americans, a Frenchman, and an Englishman were smiling back at the camera. The General, having walked back to the desk, picked up the photo. He couldn’t help but smile back at the photo.

 

_Maybe._ He thought with a grin, _just maybe…. With Hogan…there’s always a chance._

 

 


	2. caves

“Why are we here?” stated former runner Ronon Dex as SGA-1 walk through dense forest. Said forest was harsh greens with a rocky ground mixed with thick vegetation. Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay stopped short, rolling his head and eyes at the giant man.

 

“BECAUSE, for the eighth time, Chewie, there’s an energy signature on this planet”, barked Rodney.“It could be an ZedPM!”

 

“Down children, let’s try and get along,” stated Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, earning a grin from Teyla Emmagan.Stopping to look at whining scientist, “Rodney, how far did you say this “energy signature” was?”

 

Rodney took a few steps forward, “Oh ah, we should be coming on it so…AGHHHHH!”

 

“RODNEY!!!” yelled John as the team ran to the hole Rodney fell into. Looking down into the hole, they saw Rodney sitting up holding his wrist.

 

“Are you injured, Rodney,” asked Teyla.

 

“I think I broke my hand,” panted Rodney as he looked up. “Get me out of here!” Sheppard pulled out a rope and handed it to Ronon to tie it to a tree. Climbing down was easy; calming McKay down wasn’t.

 

“ I can’t feel my arm, I’m going to lose it for sure”, whined McKay, as John put a hand on his shoulder. “why…why me…why couldn’t be Zelenka?”

 

“Rodney!”

 

“John, oh, uh, when did you get down here?”

 

After Teyla climbed down with the med-kit to help with Rodney with his wrist. John stood up from his crouched position, switching on the flashlight on his P-90. As Teyla knelt beside Rodney, John tilts his head as he begins to explore the immediate area.

 

“Ronan, stay topside for awhile. I wanna check this place out.” Sheppard says into his comm.

 

“Got it.”

 

Teyla stands up with a sigh. She too, turns on the flashlight letting her eyes wander the walls. “This place appears to be of Ancient design. Rodney, could this have been a laboratory or perhaps even an outpost?”

 

“Eh, depends on what we find farther down the passageways. “

“Alright, Teyla leave the med-kit here. We won’t be long.” John says beginning to walk done one of the hallways. Lights begin to flicker on as the trio makes their way to a center, circular room. Rodney stepped up onto the pedicle, making the room’s gatches and other counsel’s hum to life. He kept his arm close as he started shifting through ancient files.

 

“Well, Rodney, what’s the purpose behind _this_ place?” John asked.

 

“Well give me a minute!” Rodney snaps back.

 

Teyla sighs and continues to circle around the room. Sheppard steps up in front of the counsel Rodney is working at.

 

“These tunnels are rather, old. These wooden beams should’ve gone out years ago.”

Teyla says with an arched eyebrow. “But being underground surely was an excellent way to hide from the Wraith.” She turns to Sheppard and Rodney, waiting for a reply.

 

“Umm, hiding from the wraith was one of the reasons for this lab to be made. Looks like they were taking notes on other planets. Interesting…” Rodney began to mumble the rest of his words as he continued to work. “Let’s see what this does.”

 

“Rodney, what did you do!?” Sheppard cried as the tunnels began to shake all around them.

 

“I didn’t do-“ Rodney was cut off when a small pedestal rose from the ground next Teyla.The shaking increased.The three stared at it until alarms started sounding throughout the room. “Crap, we got to go! I used up the last of this lab’s energy!”

 

Teyla grabbed the Ancient device and followed the two other members of her team out of the room.

 

Outside, the ground began to shake violently. Ronan was pacing at the top, rope lying forgotten next to him. He should go in after them. Clearly, something was wrong, otherwise they would’ve been out already. “Shit.” Ronan said as he prepared to go in after his friends when they appeared into the hole, panting. Sheppard takes the device from Teyla, “Catch!” throwing it outside the hole. Dust and rocks were becoming more increased around them. Teyla then threw up the med-kit after Ronon had turned around after putting the device safely on the ground. Rodney began to climb the rope, single-handed. His friends eventually got him up, and Teyla followed not a second after. Rodney took the device and waited for Teyla and Sheppard to get out of there. Teyla was up, and Sheppard was working his way fast up the rope. Dust was rising in great quantities out of the hole. Rocks could be heard splitting and breaking against the strain of gravity. The team couldn’t see and struggled to breathe. Finally Sheppard was up and out, the team sprinted towards the Stargate as the ground behind them caved in on itself.

 

~0o0~

 

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walks out of her office with a tablet in hand. “Chuck, when is Sheppard’s team back?” She said leaning against the counsel.

 

“Not for another two hours ma’am.” Chuck responds with a smile. 

 

Then, the Stargate begins to activate, the chevrons circling around as alarms blare into the technician’s, security, and other personal’s ears. 

 

“Incoming wormhole! Sheppard’s IDC ma’am.” Chuck states looking up at Weir. She nods in understanding looking over the balcony as the vortex whooshes open.Sheppard’s team walks through the gate casually as it disengages.

 

“Rodney, I swear I’ll add this to your “Do Not Touch List” for your sister!” Sheppard says to Rodney as they meet Weir at the stairs.

 

“How is this my fault! It was going to collapse anyways!” Rodney snapped back.

 

“Just shut up already!” Ronan says rolling his eyes, and readjusting the pack on his back.

 

“The two of you have arguing for an extended amount of time, would you please cease this arguing?” Teyla says sensing a headache finally forming and her patience beginning to wear thin.

 

“Sorry.” The two say simultaneously “At least nothing was shooting at us this time.” Rodney continued, receiving a glare from the rest of the team.

 

Weir chuckled. “The fact you’re back early is a good thing! Let alone not being shot at! Clean up and we’ll debrief in two hours.

 

“Elizabeth! We found, er, well, whatever this is. “ Sheppard says digging the device out of the bag on Ronan’s shoulders. Holding out the device, she turned around. The ancient letters on the device suddenly glow a bright, mystic blue as it hums to life.

 

“Rodney! It didn’t do this before! What did I do!!?” Sheppard says beginning to panic holding the device away from his body.

 

“You just activated it!” Rodney exclaimed with terror in his voice.

 

A bright, white light filled the Control Tower.


	3. A New Place

As the light cleared, it seemed time had stopped. SGA-1 was gathered in the gate room with Weir slowly moving their arms away from their faces. 

 

Ronan pulled his weapon, hearing a loud reee-choosh throughout the room and aiming it at the five prone figures on the gate room floor.

 

Weir immediately rushed to the stairs to the team, seeing the perplexing scene unfold, she touched her earpiece, “We need a medical team in the the gate room, now!”

 

“Where the hell did they come from?”, Sheppard asked grabbing his P-90.

 

Teyla took a battle stance and raised an eyebrow, “I do not know, Colonel. It is my guess it has something to do with that device.” she finished by nodding towards the device laying on the floor by a man in a leather jacket’s feet. Elizabeth quickly through her jacket over the device as everyone waited.

 

It was then Carson and his medical team came, immediately checking for pulses and getting them onto gurneys. Elizabeth turned to John and his team as Carson lead his team back through Atlantis’ hallways to the infirmary. Weir inhaled and looked at the state of the team in-front of her.

 

She exhaled deeply, “Get cleaned up, we’ll debrief in an hour.” and with that she went back towards her office.

 

…………………

 

The doors to the meeting room opened as Dr. Weir, John, McKay, Teyla and Ronan walked in,

 

“What do we got?” Weir asked looking at Rodney.

 

Rodney cradling his bandaged wrist walked across the room.

“Well, from what I've, I mean, we’ve, Zelenka and I, got was it’s a data drive sent for research to Earth. That was given in the last data burst before the cave collapsed.”

 

“Why were five men in there, Rodney? Are there more devices like this one floating around the galaxy?” Weir continued looking terrified. Everyone focused their attention back to McKay.

 

“Well probably, yes it can. However, that’s not what it was originally designed for, the device was never for holding matter. It was supposed to study the immediate area.

 

“So, like an Ancient MALP?” Sheppard asked leaning forward and resting his arms against the table. Ronan looked from Sheppard to McKay again. Teyla too watched and waited for Rodney’s reply.

 

“Yes,” Rodney raises the device from the seat next to him onto the table, “in simple words, these devices were probably sent to earth originally to scout out safe places before the ancients left Atlantis trying to get away from the Wraith. However this one, it’s broken. Look, it was a happy accident. This tech took too long to arrive on Earth. No power, just shot to hell and back. Whoever activated it, had the Ancient gene and because it was broken by the time it landed at it’s destination, and when it landed it most likely dislodged something. It quite literally scooped the nearest data around and headed back. Per it’s original programing. It just so happened to be five men.” Rodney finished with a mutter.

 

“Alright,” Weir said looking down at her hands, “what else do we have?” she finished by turning towards Sheppard. Sheppard gets up and walks to the small pile of clothes and dog tags on the cart in the corner of the room. He picks up the brown, leather jacket-Hogan’s jacket.

 

“Alright, these uniforms and tags seem quite legit. We’ve got two corporals, one Frenchman and one British. And three Americans based on dog tags and everyone’s uniforms. Now, this, this is where it gets interesting……their names.” He puts down the jacket carefully and picks up five chains attached with dog tags. “Corporal Newkirk, Peter, Corporal LeBeau, Louis, Staff Sergeant Kinchloe, James: U.S. Air Force, Tech Sergeant Carter, Andrew: U.S. Air force, “ Sheppard took a breath, “Colonel Hogan, Robert E.” Sheppard finishes putting them all back down.

 

“What's the matter, John?” Weir asked, once again leaning forward at such information.

 

“What’s so big about these men?” Ronan asked nonchalant.

 

"Well", Sheppard walked back to his seat and as he went, “In the last World War on Earth, according to war myth the Allied Command ”the good guys” made a unit that went undercover as POWs in the enemy prisoner of war camp.From there, this unit supposedly did espionage work on the enemy for over roughly three and a half years without getting caught. They saved countless lives, and got us information needed to win the war.” Sheppard finished sounding proud as he leaned back in his chair, he then cleared his throat. “Colonel Hogan is a legend among fliers, because he flew dangerous missions that many guys wouldn’t do. He went down on one mission and was sent to a POW camp. Rumor has it that Hogan and his men vanished within weeks before the war ended, no one has seen or heard anything since. “

 

“Shouldn’t they be dead then?” Rodney said concerned and a bit bewilder.

 

“They most certainly are not dead, my friend.” Carson said entering the briefing room.

 

“Ah, Carson. How nice of you to join us. How are our guests?” Weir said scooting her chair over for Carson to sit down.

 

“Well, after we moved them to the isolation room. We gave them a good checkup. They are sleeping, they’re as healthy as anyone coming out of stasis. Besides from being dehydrated, as well as some signs of malnourishment of those poor POW diet conditions, and will wake to a bloody awful headache. They are as right as rain.” Carson finished with a wee smile.

 

“Holy crap! A real life Captain America!” Rodney exclaimed loudly. Carson, Weir and John chuckled at the Earth joke. Teyla and Ronan didn’t get it.

 

Resuming with the meeting,Teyla spoke, “ Upon awaking, would these men not believe that they are still in their time?”

 

“We will try our best to make them as comfortable as possible. Once they wake up and get more information, I would like to have another debriefing. Perhaps we can learn something from them.” Weir nodded and thus concluded their meeting.

 

"I sure hope that these guys are from earth and not some Wraith experiment" ,exclaimed Rodney with a huff.

 

…………………….

 

(((((6 hours later)))))

 

 

Hogan was brought to consciousness by the nosies. Beeping, talking, rush of the wind as a person walked by. Then followed the feeling. He could feel a draft through thin clothing. 

 

_I’m not in my uniform._ He thought. 

 

Hogan began moving his fingers, legs and toes after some haziness went away. Hogan decided that the different sensations were troubling and to now open his eyes.

 

_Have I been drugged._

 

Needless to say, he was blinded by the bright, white light above him. He let his eyes adjust. He was in what looks like hospital bed.The room was cylindrical with high ceiling, blue and white lights at the high and what looked like a window at the top

 

He recognized his men in similar beds close by. Hogan did a head count. 

 

_LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter, and Kinch-yup, all there_. Hogan exhaled with relief.

 

A beeping picked up for a few seconds as he took in his surroundings. Bright designs on the walls, strange devices and wires coming out of him and his men, Hogan didn’t understand. The beeping was screaming in his ears, where was it coming from?

 

_Lord do I have a headache_ Hogan groaned trying to sit up and rubbing his face with his hand.

 

A man came coming towards him. He was the average height for a man, around mid-30’s, dark hair, and in a white doctor’s jacket and a strange uniform under it. The man reached him and started telling him to ‘calm down’ and ‘Yer alright, lad.’ and ‘yer safe here’. Hogan listened, although confused, obeyed the doctor. 

 

“That’s right. There you go, lad. You gave me quite a scare. ” the man chuckled a little as he helped Hogan leaned back against his pillow. “Oh, where are my manners?” the doctor exclaimed suddenly. “I’m Doctor Beckett. Carson Beckett. What’s your name, son?”

 

_Scottish?_ Hogan caught onto the accent. He didn’t like it. This could be a set up. He needed to think. _Lord why is me head so fuzzy._ Hogan put his head in his hand. Shaking his head trying to get the cobwebs out. He need to protect his men. They needed to get out of here. Until then, “Robert E. Hogan, Colonel, United States of America O876707.”

 

“So you are him.” Sheppard said earning a shocked gasp from Beckett.A startled and confused look from their guest.

 

_Interesting still._ Hogan thought. Just because they know of him, doesn’t mean he should trust them.Not in this situation.

 

“What’s your recognition code?” Hogan replied sharply to the new man slowly sauntering over to his bedside.

 

_“_ Colonel, how many times have I told ya, don’t scare me like that!” Carson exclaimed.

 

_Colonel? U.S. flag…that...that doesn’t look right?_ Hogan continued to stare at the man.

 

“Sorry doc. Just came to check in on our…visitors. Mind telling me about this recognition code?” Sheppard ended in a smile.

 

“I have nothing else to say to you. My men come first and unless you have a code we have nothing to say.” Hogan responded, sternly but without any heat.

 

Sheppard frowned and shrugged, _worth a try_. He heard footsteps coming through the infirmary, Ronan turned the corner and looked at the awake ‘guest’.Confused, Hogan looked at this new man, extremely tall, muscular, wearing what looked like animal skin leather and well, frightening- _could use someone like him fighting the Germans._

 

“Hey Chewie.” This Colonel-who-had-yet-to-introduce-himself said to this monster sized man.

 

Suddenly more beeping picked up to Hogan’s left. Lebeau moved his head to the right and groaned.

 

Dr. Beckett suddenly sighed, “Here we go again.” and rushed around the two men to LeBeau’s side smiling and again telling him to calm down.

 

Only, unlike Hogan, LeBeau wasn’t listening. Sitting full upright throwing himself away from the doctor. He started thrashing and exclaiming in French, completely unawares of the world around him. People came running from the next room and Hogan himself grew more concerned. _What’s wrong…is he hurt?_

 

“You’re IVs will come out and god forbid you’ll hurt yourself. Please!!” Carson said struggling to calm his patient. _Alright, not hurt._

 

“LeBeau!” Hogan shouts sitting up straight and at full attention as he could muster _why am I so sore_. Lebeau calmed down enough to search for his commander-immediately calming completely when he sees Hogan.

 

Nodding, LeBeau says “Oui, mon Colonel.”

 

The medical crew returned to their work and the Tall man goes to talk to the spiky haired Colonel a little ways away. Carson finishes checking the IV and calming LeBeau down.Hogan hears distinctly,

 

“LeBeau, Louis, Corporal, H12497…uh, H-“

 

“That’s enough, son. I understand you military type. Just stay calm, everything will work out just fine.” Carson said patting Louis’ shoulder. Almost in that same second another machine started beeping loudly and Newkirk was awake-speaking instead of thrashing.

 

“Blimey, me aching head. Colonel, what is with the shouting?” Carson walk over checking a, well, thing on Newkirk’s hand when Kinch’s and Carter’s thing starts beeping loud and they, too, awaken. Carson jumps from one to the other checking vitals and telling them to calm down.

 

While Carson was still with Carter, a woman came into the room, she had brunette hair and was well figured. She was wearing clothing of a different sort than what the men laying recognized but hey, a woman’s a woman, no matter what she’s wearing. Newkirk and Lebeau sat up instantly and glared at each other when she slowed. Kinch, Carter and Hogan sat up straighter as well, just not too fast. The two men whom had been speaking in the corner came back, and the doctor finished his work and left the immediate area with a nod to the woman in red.

 

“Hello.” she started off. “I’m sure you’re all very confused. But let’s start simple. I’m Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Head of this base. What are all of your names?” she finished with a smile.

 

“Kinchloe, ma’am.”

 

“Carter. Andrew. Well that is Andrew Carter. Ma’am”

 

“Peter Newkirk, at your service.”

 

“Ah, _mademoiselle_ , where have you been all my life? I’m Louis LeBeau and I can’t wait to get to know you better.” Hogan gave a _really?_ look aimed at LeBeau.

 

“Robert Hogan. United States Air force.”

 

“Mmmhmm. That’s very nice of all of you, and I’m pleased to meet you.” Elizabeth continued., “John?”

 

“Oh, right.” the man with the dark, spiky hair came towards the middle of their ‘group’.

 

“I’m Lt. Colonel John Sheppard of the United States Air Force.” He turned and saluted to Hogan. With a nod from Hogan, Sheppard dropped his arm and proceeded in speaking to the group gathered. “You’re safe here, sir.” Sheppard brought his hands behind his back and rolled to the balls of his feet like a child-a child with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 

There was loud noises coming from the way Elizabeth had come from, and the tall man, around the corner another woman and man appeared. The man was about the same height of the Lt. Colonel,looked agitated and very tired. The woman was well held and calm while holding a commanding vibe. She was dark skinned to the man’s light tone, and she was very, open, with the clothing choices. Even Newkirk blushed and looked away.

 

The agitated man was still talking when he stopped by Elizabeth’s side, “…not like they are supposed to be here anyway!”

 

The tall man whom had stood next to Sheppard was now sitting in a chair to Hogan’s right, but still far away, “Shut up, McKay.” he said throwing this McKay a look that could install cold in the heart’s of men. But this McKay scoffed and gave another look towards the man.

 

“Rodney means to say welcome to our home.” The short, new woman with a firm smile.

 

“Uh, could you by any chance tell us where you’re from so we can get you home as soon as possible?” Sheppard asked trying to establish trust. Despite them already knowing.

 

All of Hogan’s men looked to him as if he had grown an extra head.

 

“I’m Colonel Robert E. Hogan, United States Air Force and these are my men, LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter and Kinchloe. Carter and Kinch are also U.S. and LeBeau is French while Newkirk is English.”

They all respond in their accents.

 

_Carter?No it can’t be, it could be, but I doubt it. No, no. He doesn’t look like her at all._ Rodney thought arching his brow at the newcomers. He had work to do-working on getting these men back into their timeline or even getting them classified is going to be murder on his dinner time. Carson came back with a 5 clipboards and roughly a dozen papers on each one.

 

“Looks good here, Carson. I’ll be back.” Weir said and turned to leave. Rodney, Sheppard and the other woman said goodbye and left. By the door way between the room to the left and right were three guards to the left of Hogan and two plus the caveman on the right. They were a ways away but still keeping an eye on them. Hogan and his men start to talk behind the doctor’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on FF.net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8443100/1/When-Needed


End file.
